lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Steal the box from the army outpost
|imagedesc= Side mission task from Sidorovich. |image= documentcase.jpg |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline side mission |givenby= Sidorovich |target= Documents from the outpost |reward= (Sid) *Cheap stalker suit (to v1.4005) * 4800 Ru (to v1.4005) * 9800 Ru (v1.4007) }} is a side mission given by Sidorovich from v1.4002. The target is located in the Military Checkpoint bunkhouse. Overview :This mission consists of three sub-task *Wait till the night. *Steal the box from the army outpost. *Take the box to Sidorovich. Wait till the night *Wait until 2200 to begin infiltrating the outpost. *When 2200 hits, the PDA will update to show the next sub-task. Steal the box from the army outpost *Hug the eastern portion of the map and continue south. *Once you reach the fence line of the outpost (move a few paces south of the fence line) start heading west to the nearest set of trees *The fence line will have a break in it with an anomaly. There is 1 tree south of this, you want to get close to this tree and face south. *You should now be looking directly at another tree. Head towards it. Hugging the east side of the tree. *When you're at the tree, face west again and start heading towards the bunkhouse. You may only be able to see the fire burning in the nearest guard tower. *When nearing the bunkhouse, Sidorovich will tell you not to make any noise. *From this point on, stay in a crouched stance. Dodge any patrolling guards. *Follow the bunkhouse wall to the south. Once you reach the southeast corner turn west. *Once reaching the southwest corner turn north and look through the window. *Grab the document case and the PDA will update. Take the box to Sidorovich *Head back the way you came. *You should be safe to start running once you reach the creek bed you previously passed through (just east and down the hill from the bunkhouse) Notes *Changing to static lighting should help you better mitigate total blindness. *Regardless if the outpost has already been cleared out, military stalkers will be spawned for this mission. *One spawned military stalker on the road leading to the outpost appears to be wearing a Skat-9 military armoured suit. *Once the mission is concluded, the player may return to the Checkpoint by road without getting shot. The CO's office is also safe territory to explore. *Due to this state of affairs the target of Find the safe is accessible and the code is known from Find the three numbers to the safe code freeplay task, potentially on day one of play. *The player may access a much needed financial windfall. *Useful information also exists on the CO's PC. Gallery boxfarmyopdetailedinfo.jpg|PDA detailed info. stealboxtasks.jpg|PDA showing subtasks. StealBoxInfoMap.jpg|Some kind of snafud map is given with v1.4007. Probably best to be ignored. CovertRoute.png|A possible route. Travel light, run like hell past all mutants, slow down near the target. stealarmydocspdaloc.jpg|PDA location. stealboxvisloc.jpg|Document box visual location. newspawndocquest.jpg|Spawned in military stalker wearing Skat. stealboxreward.png|Reward (v1.4002 and 1.4005) Video Walk-through Category:Side Missions Category:Main Mission Forks